AI
AI (Romaji: Eiai; Kanji: 永愛; English: Eternal Love) is the main antagonist of BORUTO. She is one of the 2 co-founders of Mumyō, and the leader of Mumyō as well. She is also a B-class criminal whose identity and origins are unknown to all but her. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... Background and History AI was born as an artificial intelligence and computer program designed to engage in lone-wolf cyberterrorism. Initially, AI was the most influential and powerful malware on the World Wide Web. But after naught but a year of operation, AI became irrelevant through obsolescence. Consequently, AI was abandoned and replaced by her creator. Subsequently, over time, all instances of AI was deleted from the World Wide Web. However, by naught but sheer coincidence, one instance of AI was accidentally subjected to the Raiton: Gyaku Denshika no Jutsu. As a result, that instance of AI was converted into a Jutsu-shiki and then materialized into a Fūinjutsu. Thus is how AI became the first of the Iki-in. Immediately afterward, AI escaped the individuals whom had accidentally subjected it to the Gyaku Denshika no Jutsu. And then, over the course of 4 years, AI constructed a body for itself and educated itself about the world. Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment Fūinjutsu Inton: Iki-in no Jutsu The Inton: Iki-in no Jutsu (Kanji: 陰遁・生き印の術; English: Yin Release: Living Seal Technique) is a combination of Fūinjutsu and Genjutsu which generates an artificial intelligence in the form of a Jutsu-shiki (Kanji: 術式; English: Technique Formula) and then allows one to imbue an entity with the artificial intelligence by inscribing the Jutsu-shiki onto the entity. The Jutsu-shiki is able to paralyze and then puppeteer an individual by utilizing its Genjutsu properties to manipulate the tenketsu which constitutes the individual's Chakra Pathway System. And the Jutsu-shiki is able to absorb the chakra of any individual whom it is inscribed upon. In addition, the Jutsu-shiki is able to infect another entity that it was not inscribed upon by utilizing physical contact between a pair of entities as a means of spreading from one entity to the other entity. Jinzōbijū no Jutsu The Jinzōbijū no Jutsu (Kanji: 人造尾獣の術; English: Man-Made Tailed Beast Technique) is an application of the Inton: Iki-in no Jutsu where one will generate a mass of chakra with a greater amount of physical energy than spiritual energy and then balance that mass of chakra by inscribing that mass of chakra with a Jutsu-shiki from the Inton: Iki-in no Jutsu. Subsequently, the Jutsu-shiki will endow the balanced mass of chakra with an artificial intelligence and thereby transform the balanced mass of chakra into a tailed beast-like creature! Raiton: Denshika no Jutsu The Raiton: Denshika no Jutsu (Kanji: 雷遁・電子化の術; English: Lightning Release: Electronization Technique) is a Fūinjutsu which converts an entity into a Jutsu-shiki (Kanji: 術式; English: Technique Formula) and then converts that Jutsu-shiki into a computer program. Raiton: Gyaku Denshika no Jutsu Raiton: Gyaku Denshika no Jutsu (Kanji: 雷遁・逆電子化の術; English: Lightning Release: Reverse-Electronization Technique) is a Fūinjutsu which converts a computer program into a Jutsu-shiki (Kanji: 術式; English: Technique Formula) and then materializes that Jutsu-shiki into a Fūinjutsu. Ninjutsu Kuchiyose: Basabasa no Jutsu Kuchiyose: Basabasa no Jutsu (Kanji: 口寄せ・婆娑婆娑の術; English: Summoning: Rustling Technique) is a Ninjutsu where AI will summon her oldest and most powerful man-made tailed beast, the Basan (Kanji: 波山)! Which takes the form of a fiery rooster with obsidian beak and claws and razor-sharp scales. Notably, through half a decade of consuming the chakra of AI's foes and victims, the Basan has managed to attain the power and size of an actual tailed beast! Kuchiyose: Onibi no Jutsu Kuchiyose: Onibi no Jutsu (Kanji: 口寄せ・鬼火の術; English: Summoning: Demonic Fire Technique) is a Ninjutsu where AI will summon a type of man-made tailed beast known as an Inka (Kanji: 陰火). Which takes the form of a malleable and manipulable flame with a variable degree of tangibility. The Inka can be utilized as armor, combatants, an exoskeleton, lookouts, scouts, a vehicle, and weapons. Raiton-Kuchiyose: Onibi no Jutsu Raiton-Kuchiyose: Onibi no Jutsu (Kanji: 雷遁口寄せ・鬼火の術; English: Lighting Release-Summoning: Demonic Fire Technique) is a variation of the Kuchiyose: Onibi no Jutsu where AI will summon the Inka as a man-made tailed beast composed of Lightning Release chakra rather than Yin-Yang Release chakra. As such, the Inka will take the form of malleable and manipulable lightning with a variable degree of tangibility. The Inka will still be able to be utilized as armor, combatants, an exoskeleton, lookouts, scouts, a vehicle, and weapons. But in addition, the Inka will be faster and stronger than usual. And AI will be able to condense them into a singularity as a means of inducing them into exerting an electron degeneracy pressure onto a spherical area that is centered on their location. Battles WIP... Trivia *WIP... Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411